


Comfort

by PumpkinKip



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Zombies - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble for a valentines contest, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, NiDe - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Kisses, Stream of Consciousness, They’re like 18-22 in this, but it’s brief, character driven, i guess, i honestly don’t know what to tag for this, idk lol, nikolai belinski the overworked McDonald’s employee, this is kinda venty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinKip/pseuds/PumpkinKip
Summary: A gentle NiDe modern AU oneshot for the valentines contest on amino! I might do a second chapter to this if there’s interest
Relationships: Nikolai Belinski/"Tank" Dempsey
Kudos: 4





	Comfort

The sound of Tank’s apartment door opening and shutting in succession was very much audible over the murmur of the television, leading the American to glance down to his phone screen to check the time. 9:43pm. That wouldn’t mean much of anything if Nik’s shift hadn’t meant to finish at 4pm, and he was fairly certain it didn’t take over 5 hours to drive the ten minutes from his work to his apartment. He did however know that Nik’s coworkers liked to flake out at last minute leaving the Russian work far too much overtime than he got compensated for and as such leaving him to get home almost 6 hours late. Joy.

Said Russian stumbled into their bedroom a few seconds later and chucked his rucksack onto the floor, already starting to pull off his uniform shirt to change into something he didn’t despise before Tank had a chance to greet him. “Overtime, huh?” His voice was sympathetic but he couldn’t help a little laugh at the confirmative grumble he got from the other man in response. He raised the covers so Nikolai, who was not just in a t-shirt and his boxers, could crawl into bed beside him and hopefully burry the memories of snooty customers and meltdown over single chicken nuggets to the back of his head.

“Some bitch pulled out of her shift last minute and I was the only one that could cover.” Russian accent thick with the stress and fatigue, he took a break to breathe and calm himself down as Tank brought a hand up to run through his hair, soon pushing it aside to press a kiss to his forehead. “I am sorry I didn’t message you, I didn’t get a chance.” “It’s alright, I think there was a football game on or something today, probably why it was so busy.” Tank mused, hand back to running through his partners scruffy hair. He couldn’t hide a smile seeing him physically relax at the touch, Nik’s head soon moving to rest on his chest with a tired but content sigh. “When did you last eat?” Nik froze, face going blank for the moment as he thought and Dempsey could practically hear the cogs turning in his tired head. 

It took him a while to respond, brain too fogged to remember really anything from the day, and he was eventually able to blurt out a “12 I think? Or maybe 11... I had some of the leftover hash browns.” “Didn’t you get any other breaks?” He shook his head. Tank huffed, opening his mouth to threaten to go beat up his manager or something before he was cut off “It’s fine, it was just busy.” The American shook his head, sitting up slightly so he could get up and get his poor boyfriend something to eat. “There’s a pizza in the freezer, you want that.” “Nooo-“ “Nikki.” “I missed you, I don’t want you to move.” Pleading blue eyes looked up to him and Tank swore they would kill him one day. But still, it wasn’t much of a challenge to gently roll Nik off of him to the other side of the bed and get to his feet to head through to preheat the oven. “I’ll be gone for 20 seconds, hush.”

Grumbling something under his breath, Nikolai did realise it would probably be a good idea to eat no matter how grumpy having to sit alone for 20 seconds meant he would be. Maybe it was stupid of him to want attention over food but he supposed it wasn’t that surprising to turn down the idea of anything tangentially related to a kitchen after skirting around in one for almost 12 hours straight. He sunk into the mattress, letting his eyes slip shut for the moment until he felt the weight of the bed shift as Tank plopped himself down beside him. “See?” He laid back down, patting on his chest like he was beckoning a cat and sure enough Nik’s head was there in a near instant to savour the attention. “I missed you too, though.” He mumbled with another kiss to the Russian’s forehead, moving a hand to gently cup his stubbled chin. “I should’ve convinced you to move in sooner, being alone sucks ass.” 

He could help the tinge of colour that overtook his cheeks, still not used to the affection, and he buried his head into the American’s chest in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment. “Yeah...” Nik’s response was muffled but still clear, eyes fighting to stay open as a hand moved down to gently rub circles into his back. “Don’t fall asleep before we eat, I hate waking you up.” “Then stop making me so sleepy.” Tank rolled his eyes, grabbing Nik under the arms and pulling him up so the Russian was sitting upright on his outstretched legs. Their eyes met, and he moved his hands to the other’s hips. “Hi.” He murmured, chuckling as Nik just flopped forward into him with a whine. “Look, about 20 minutes and then you can sleep all you want, but you need to eat first.” “I am not a baby, Tank.” “Yes you are.” He got a huff in response, and just laughed. 

The two sat and bickered until the oven was pre-heated and then once it was made, and it didn’t surprise Tank one bit that Nik ate nearly all of it even after he’d objected beforehand. He didn’t particularly care considering he’d ate earlier, and all he wanted was to be sure Nik himself was fed. “See, told you food was a good idea.” He teased, placing the now empty plate on the bedside table to be dealt with later before wrapping an arm around Nikolai who in turn happily snuggled into the warmth. “Da, da. Whatever.” He grumbled in response, eyes slipping shut as he felt the days work finally properly catching up with him and he let himself relax.

Nikolai was safe and secure and warm and in all honesty it wasn’t something he was used to. His hands gripped the covers, a silent plea for everything to stay and not leave like good things always seemed to. A familiar dread creeped up his spine, eyes screwing shut and sharply inhaling as he felt himself starting to slip, starting to spiral because bad things always happened to him and it was only a matter of time before he messed up again and again and again and- 

“It’s okay, I’m here.” 

Nik didn’t realise he was heaving until that moment and he opened his mouth to spill an apology before he was interrupted. “It’s alright, ssh.” One of Tank’s hands was in his hair while the other held one of his own, grounding him, and he let out a shaky sigh of relief at the comfort. “You’re okay, Nik. I’m not going anywhere.” He blinked his eyes open and looked to the American as if for confirmation that he was, in fact, still there and physically relaxed once more when he was him. “You’ve got too much going on in there, you know that?” Tank gently prodded his head, leading Nik to laugh. “I think you’re too smart for your own good.” “I am not smart-“ “You’re smarter than me, anyways.” “As if that’s a challenge.” Nik grinned as the other’s jaw dropped and he let out a “Hey!” alongside gently nudging him, even if he probably wasn’t wrong. 

They shared one last kiss for the night before settling down to sleep and Nik felt calm, truly this time. 


End file.
